Faith and Fear
by Kristen3
Summary: Sequel/companion to "The Heart That You Own" by samanddianefan10. Niles' confession on the eve of Daphne's wedding leaves a lot of unanswered questions for both him and Daphne. But a memory from her childhood gives Daphne hope for the future. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **This is dedicated to Melinda (samanddianefan10). Re-reading an old story of hers sparked something. Yet again, the idea snowballed. But hopefully the result is worth it!

"Oh, Niles, I'm so glad you came. Me powers told me something was about to change me life, but I thought it was the wedding. I had no idea it was you."

Niles smiled, still unable to believe that Daphne had run after him the way she did. He had decided, after much soul-searching, that he just could not pretend to be happy at her wedding. She deserved a perfect ceremony, and he would not interfere with that, even if everything in him wanted to. But when he explained his reason for not attending, Daphne confessed her feelings for him. "I know I should've spoken up sooner than this. I wanted to a thousand times, but I just couldn't. You've been my friend, actually, my _best_ friend, for so long, and I just couldn't risk that."

"It's all right," Daphne replied, kissing him. "What matters is that you told me how you felt. To tell you the truth, I was a little scared to marry Donny. You know how much I love your father and brother. And you." She giggled. "And after I got married, I knew things would change. I wouldn't be able to spend time with you anymore. I don't think I could do that."

It broke Niles' heart when he heard her voice break. "You don't have to worry about that anymore, Daphne. You can spend as much time with Dad and Frasier as you want. They love you. That's what makes all of this so perfect. Our lives already fit together. We know each other inside and out, and we've never even had a date yet."

"That's probably for the best," Daphne replied. "I don't usually do well with first dates. I'm always so awkward. I always end up saying the wrong thing. Usually I start going on about me brothers, or about what silly things Eddie's done recently. Next thing I know, me date suddenly has stomach pains, and I'm left all alone."

"Oh, Daphne. I had no idea. I'm so sorry." He pulled her close, momentarily finding himself intoxicated by her perfume.

"It's all right. You know, technically, we _have_ had our first date. Remember, that night we had dinner at your apartment? We talked for hours. You never once looked bored, now that I think of it."

"Of course not, Daphne. When the person you love is telling you what's on their mind, you listen. I may not have been able to tell you how I felt that night, but you made me laugh, and I got to know you even better. I found even more reasons to love you."

"Why didn't I see it before?" Daphne asked with a sigh. "You've been there for me every time I've needed you. You really cared about me, more than anyone ever has. And what did I do? I ignored you and went out with your attorney!"

"You are not to blame for this, Daphne. If I hadn't waited so long to tell you how I felt, things might have gone differently. I regret every second that I wasted, and I'll spend the rest of my life making it up to you." Niles kissed her hand.

The gesture made Daphne laugh, but then yet another memory flashed in her mind. "The snow ball!" She gasped.

Niles nodded. "Dancing with you was easily one of the most exciting experiences of my life. Now, granted, I've led a rather sheltered life, but I mean it just the same."

For a moment, Daphne couldn't speak. She hugged him tightly. How could she have missed all the signs? But then she looked in Niles' eyes once again, and forced herself not to dwell on the past. "Let's see, we've been on a date, danced together, and we already know everything about each other. What's left?" she asked.

Niles smiled at her. "The rest of our lives." For so long, Niles had been existing, with nothing to hold onto but a frail hope. But now, he had a future, one that he couldn't wait to begin.

"Well, in case you've forgotten, we're both involved at the moment. What are we going to do about that?"

A frustrated sigh escaped from Niles' lungs. As much as he wanted to, he knew he couldn't deny the reality. "We'll just have to let them down gently. Very gently." Niles swallowed hard, wondering how he could ever break this news to Mel in a way that wouldn't lead to her wanting to kill him.

"This won't be easy." Daphne knew her future lay with Niles. There was no denying that they belonged together. But the idea of hurting Donny, a man that she did care for, made Daphne's heart ache.

Niles saw the doubts in her eyes. "To me, just the fact that we're even standing here, having this conversation is a miracle. We've already overcome the odds once. And do you know the best part of this? Even though we face some hard things right now, we face them together. In the time that I've known you, I've come to realize something very important. Love is a force, Daphne. Just like gravity, and almost as strong. And because we have that working for us, we can handle this."

While Niles was head over heels, ready to promise anything, Daphne needed the details worked out. She needed to know everything would be OK. Niles loved her, she had no doubt of that.

Suddenly, Daphne remembered something from when she was a little girl. Whenever she was scared, or had a problem, her father used to tell her to look up at the stars. As long as those stars remained there, she would be watched over. It never solved her problems, but it gave her some hope. But as with many other things from childhood, this had faded from Daphne's mind. The fact that she remembered it now seemed like a sign.

"Daphne, you seem like your mind's a million miles away. Is something wrong?" Niles asked.

"No. But I'd like to go for a walk. Would you come with me?"

Niles looked at her in confusion. "At this time of night? Are you sure?"

She nodded. "I trust you, and I think everything's going to be OK. I just need to show you something, all right?"

"Of course, Daphne. I'll go anywhere you say." Immediately, he went and picked up her coat, helping her on with it.

Daphne turned around, looking at him with tear-filled eyes. She still couldn't believe she could ever deserve a man like Niles Crane. "Thank you. For everything." She kissed him and slipped her hand into his.

Niles wasn't sure what exactly was on her mind, but he followed her out the door, and into a future that was filled with so many questions. But that wasn't the important part. Daphne was beside him now, which meant he could face whatever lay ahead from now on.

**The End**


End file.
